


because you're only human

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [7]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, jab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	because you're only human

there was this wooden door

heavy, chocolate brown and beautifully designed 

and most would see it fit for a front door but 

louis and harry

had it in the middle of the hallway 

between the room and the dark narrow space. 

and this door would open and when it opened louis loved harry a lot

and there were 

rose petals on the floor in a 

trail, leading

to the soft bed that the two lovers share.

with candles and music and with a 

slow roll of the 

hips

louis was into harry and harry was falling for louis

like he had fallen a thousand times before. 

and the winters came with their

cold

bitter

winds. 

and the door would sway open and shut and when it shut it was very very 

loud. 

and louis would jump and harry would hold him

it's just the wind , love

because the bedroom window was always open and there was always a draft yet 

louis forgets.

bickering erupted like the frost

bitten tips of harry's toes and louis hated confrontation and would often

march angrily in his

fluffy slippers to 

the door and slam it shut, not

caring which side of the heavy dark wood he was on and he'd slam it and

stand with his fists clenched his eyes shut tight whispering through gritted teeth 

don't yell at me

I'm sorry though it's not my fault

but harry would try his best not to yell but only to raise

his voice to show the importance

of the conversation 

or debate. 

and when the snow melted dust collected and louis

loved to clean yet

harry could be a slob so every weekend was 

spring cleaning and

they enjoyed cleaning mostly

because they learned about 

each other. 

louis likes green because it reminds him of harry's eyes in autumn and harry fell for a cheesy sap

but they dust and change the rusty hinge

on the door. 

harry didn't like the squeak. 

but when troubles arose the door would stay shut and

harry would angrily carve 

things

into the smooth dark wood and louis  
would ponder over this thinking

what beautiful thing has my baby carved today

he's so talented and I love him

and louis often wondered why they even fought if their love was so perfect.

and one day

louis angered harry deeply, but this

time harry did not yell at louis. 

he blinked and closed the door with a gentle push and got away to 

carving. 

but louis sat on the other side of the door 

listening 

to the lines and edges being shaved away and the artistic scratches in this obscure door. but

louis loves harry and he feels

guilt. 

so louis gathered up his 

bravery, 

and swiftly opened the door, just as harry was about to dot the i in 

louis


End file.
